The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for partially conditioned equalization.
Various circuits have been developed that provide for equalization. In a typical scenario, a three tap equalization circuit is used that includes a three tap noise predictive filtering circuit. The output of the filtering circuit feeds a detector circuit. For high density applications, a longer target typically performs better than a shorter target. In some cases to achieve a longer target, the number of branch metric computation units in the detector circuit is increased, with the increase in branch metric computation units being matched by an increase in a number of noise predictive filters in the predictive filtering circuit. The increased number of noise predictive filters may involve incorporating an additional tap noise compensation circuit. Such an approach can result in underutilization of the additional tap noise compensation circuit.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for equalization.